russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 to focus on sports, ‘100% Pinoy entertainment’
December 22, 2014 SEQUESTERED TV STATION IBC-13 plans to continue to strengthening itself to the competition by focusing on sports and “drama entertainment” programming for next year. IBC-13 continues its competitive edge in the ratings race. The growth just can't be stopped. The staion's upward trend continues. Sadyng hindi na mapipigil ang pag-akyat nito sa tugatog ng tagumpay! IBC-13 to be the number 3 network in the country, who continued to dominate television ratings this year. Known as the Kapinoy Network, it also competing against Kapamilya (ABS-CBN) and Kapuso (GMA), as well Kapatid (TV5), Kasama (RPN) and Kapambansa (PTV). Yes, you got it. 55th anniversary is now one of the premier TV networks from then until now. High ratings, top trending topics, and a slew of awards. Just another impressive year on Broadcast City. IBC's best of times, best local shows were the glorious days of Philippine television. With the rise of this third TV station, it seems that the battle for TV ratings and ads will be more competing. Three networks will now vie fo supremacy. Sequestered TV station IBC-13 known as Isang Bawat Channel 13 plans to continue to differentiate itself in this competition by focusing on sports and “drama entertainment” programming for next year. IBC-13 will continue to capture the Asian market in the Philippine TV industry. One of the first TV networks which discharged the Pinoy films. Channel 13 is also known for being raised network newscasters, news writers and reporters before they accused their station. Most of the shows are mentioned like See-True, Chicks to Chicks, Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino, Kulit Bulilit, Goin' Bananas, Iskul Bukol, The Sharon Cuneta Show, Ora Engkantada, T.O.D.A.S. and Pinoy Thriller on IBC-13 such memorable shows, already had their good shows and remember the station ID back in 1987 goes life is a drama, life is a comedy, action, adventure and fantasy, and one of the best station ID songs during IBC glorious days especially in the early 70’s and 80’s. Moreover, it also mimic the tagging of one’s TV station similar to the two giant Philippine TV networks that tagged their TV stations, by tagging one’s TV station to be a “Kapinoy” station in line with ABS-CBN channel 2 tagged itself to be a “Kapamilya” and GMA channel 7 to be “Kapuso’; another mimicry of IBC channel 13 that deviates from its promise back then. IBC-13 President and Chief Executive Officer Boots Anson-Roa said the network intends to do more with producing drama programs, which are staples in the prime-time programming of rival TV stations. Proven that the volume of viewers since the grandparents to the masses that IBC is one of the TV networks nanguuna ratings in the 70s and 80s. What's your birthday wish on Channel 13? Birthday memories by remember, my dear fans of IBC 13 to wish for celebrate the birthday of 55 years and tune in to watch IBC 13 station ID for the new celebrate 55 anniversary on New Years Day or March 1, 2015 only wish for you and more spreading the whole lot of awesome and have a celebrate on its 55 birthday of Channel 13. The era with Iskul Bukol, T.O.D.A.S., Sic O'Clock News, The Sharon Cuneta Show, Maricel Live!, Loveliness, and others remains Channel 13’s best as the original number 1 network. And because IBC-13 was no.1 in the 1970’s and 1980’s, and now is no.3 TV station today that is since 1990's, there were a bunch of advertisers. Truly, the “masa” TV station since majority of those who watched IBC-13 are the masses. Aside from the Filipino masses, IBC also viewed by the elite, some younger viewers for kids and teens, upscale viewers and male viewers for boys (thru action series and sports). Especially during the Marcos years. RPN, IBC, GTV and BBC were the dominant networks of the time, and compete against each other since they were with the cronies of Marcos. A heavily-criticized coverage of the NBA and PBA season led to weekend in IBC-13’s current schedule. Initially made to benefit the Youth Olympics the Winter Olympics and the Asian Games, this was then implemented for the PBA, which was welcomed by fans after expressing their disgust with last season’s coverage also saw IBC-13 broadcast other major sporting events. But the best thing knows that IBC-13 is still the #3 in terms of their services to the public, just on traditional ways of TV and radio. We’re so good with the shows we have in terms of format, quality and lineup, and we’re very much on track in meeting our goals. “The other TV networks already air nightly drama shows. Drama is already got the genres from teen fantasy, action, adventure, romantic comedy and heavy drama. We at IBC-13 intends to separate itself from the pack by offering something different from its attempts to emulate with ABS-CBN and GMA became the giant networks,” Mr. Lorenzana told reporters in a press conference last week. As for IBC-13, in order to have some chunky audience share by airing PBA games. First aired an anime that rehashed countless times due to its popularity, and its title is Ghost Fighter. During its heyday IBC-13 also aired some World Wrestling Federation programming--back when Hulk Hogan, Big John Studd, The Honky Tonk Man, Greg "The Hammer" Valentine, and Rowdy Roddy Piper were making the rounds, and Shawn Michaels was just a rookie. And who could forget the controversial televangelist Jimmy Swaggart? IBC News and Current Affairs (under Media ng Bayan) will offer the extensive coverage of Pope Francis’s visit to PH for both TV and on AM. It seems that more people are watching basketball games as IBC Entertainment TV Head Laurenti Dyogi said the network will continue to anchor its prime-time programming when the weekend games of the professional league Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) aired on Saturday at 4 p.m. to 6 p.m. and on Sunday at 5 p.m. to 7 p.m. and on Saturday with the National Basketball Association (NBA) on Saturday at 10 a.m. “We also notice that there is an increasing audience for boxing matches, so plan to air more boxing matches from various boxing champion next year,” Mr. Dyogi said. It is the name of the game aside from basketball and boxing were the action is, Mr. Dyogi said IBC-13 committed to bringing the best action to their viewers and will increase its coverage of other sports like billiards, MMA fighter ONE FC, coverage of Southeast Asia Games and Olympic Games,, among others. The Kapinoy network’s award closet continued to grow, particularly in November’s Star Awards for Television, where IBC received a total of 30 awards. Also scored big in the Anak TV and Catholic Mass Media Awards, among other bodies. FANTASY, ACTION AND REALITY Meanwhile, Mr. Dyogi said IBC-13 to become one of the country’s leading multimedia network will launch new shows for the next year to complement its weekend sports programming for male viewers. Amidst all these new programmings, IBC-13 is still no.3, the station to beat this 2015! KAPINOY no.3! Kapinoy Primetime remained IBC-13's strongest suit in weekday arsenal, led by the block’s top-rated program of the year Janella: A Teen Princess, Voltron Man, Hayate the Combat Butler and Kailangan Kita to compete with ABS-CBN and GMA with teleseryes. Meanwhile, Kapinoy network’s reality, talent and game shows continued to overwhelm the opposition, led by the game shows The Million Second Quiz and Who Wants to be a Millionaire? and the reality singing-search Born to be a Superstar remained at the top of their game. As for returning shows, Flames will continue to bring the teen romantic drama from the love story based on the best-selling novel and books from Pop Fiction and Sizzle Books and Summit Media. We intend to engage Channels 2 and 7 in areas where they're strong like producing teleseryes. Also expect that for IBC-13 this 2015 is more drama, more fantasy for teens, more action for men, adventure for kids, lots of comedy for laugh and happy, more reality and game shows and musical variety shows are the newest shows (with bright concepts) for more local productions and original productions recently. Also in the lineup of new shows for 2015 is the children's adventure series Pirate Kidz: The Next Level to be topbilled by Kapinoy child actors Aldred Nasayao, Lance Lucido, Gerald Pesigan, Timothy Chan and Harvey Bautista with Sam Pinto, Max Surban and Alfred Vargas and the Philippine adaptation of teh Taiwanese drama Hayate the Combat Butler featuring Born to be a Superstar season 3 grand champion Shanne Velasco and IBC's prime actor Kiko Estrada. They’re the first top network to bare their new year plans. Dyogi says they’ll offer vertical programming of alternative shows each day compared to the horizontal programming of their rival networks whose primetime blocks with their own soaps each weeknight. Making male viewers packed by the action keeps on getting better as the hour-long action series continues to be the police simulation SWAT: Special Weapons and Tactics for Monday night topbilled by IBC primetime actors Martin Velayo, Jon Lucas, Julian Estrada, Angelo Pasco and introducing Teejay Marquez, a team leads a SWAT tactical element in resolving various situations, such as hostage standoffs or apprehensions of dangerous subjects with the tactical first-person shooter and real-time strategy followed LAPD SWAT officers that missions set tasked with leading a five-man police SWAT team, also known as an "element", through missions and responsible; and the action-packed crime drama Golden Boy, which will have the hottest legend action star AJ Muhlach as the title role with Coleen Garcia. Other fantasy series in the pipeline for next year are the romantic fantasy-drama Princess Charm featuring the primetime princess Michelle Vito will be playing the lead role, with Andre Paras and Kobe Paras, the return of kilig tandem Angelu de Leon and Bobby Andrews with Kapinoy child actress Sofia Millares. Reality shows in the pipeline are the local version of the popular American reality-drama dating game show called The Bachelor which is hosted by Jake Cuenca; and Dance Revolution, where the dance movies and dance craze in the country compete. NEW SHOW Mr. Dyogi said that IBC-13 programming lineup for 2015 also includes new programs, which aims to have the drama series in April summer TV viewers. These are: the local adaptation of the popular Taiwanovela Fall In Love With Me featuring teen actress Sue Ramirez and the newest Kapinoy actor Aljur Abrenica. “These are just a few of the exciting new shows IBC-13 has lined up for 2015 to make TV viewing a more delightful experience for Filipinos who want to do away with heavy and popular TV shows,” Mr. Dyogi said. “With the coming new year, Channel 13 bursts with a colorful array of star-studded programming that will highlight the simple joys and heart-swelling moments that bring the best in life.” Giving back The network held the another planned six with Kapinoy Live Caravan series on January 3 at the Star City in Pasay. Several booths featuring your favorite Kapinoy shows were also set up. The top-rated artists such as Ramon Bautista (The Million Second Quiz), the top singing young diva Anja Aguilar (Born to be a Superstar), Drew Arellano (Who Wants to be a Millionaire?), Asia's teen sweetheart-primetime princess Janella Salvador (from Janella: A Teen Princess), hottest action star AJ Muhlach (Voltron Man), Nadine Lustre, Marlo Mortel, James Reid and Coleen Garcia attended the event, which began in the morning at 9 a.m. Top groups like Pop Girls and Sugar High performed live. It was our way of giving back to our audience, said Canoy. This year, we're going to up the ante in our programming as we expect other players to continue to react to what we're doing.